


Drunk, Stupid, and full of... you know ;)

by daisybrien



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Carrying, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisybrien/pseuds/daisybrien
Summary: Magnus carries Taako's drunk ass home again.





	Drunk, Stupid, and full of... you know ;)

“You know? I feel like this is becoming a pattern with you.”

Taako giggles drunkenly against his bicep at that, the locks of hair veiled over his ruddy cheeks partially concealing the brazen grin plastered across his face. Magnus can see a canine glinting behind his parted lips, tongue poking out slightly as his breath ghosts along his neck, and the arms draped lazily over his shoulders draw up so nimble fingers can twist the hairs at the nape of his neck.

Magnus has to shush him as he stumbles through the corridors of the Starblaster, the lights off, the midnight hum of the ship’s engine whirring softly against the snores of his crewmates. Taako squirms in his arms, dramatically dipping over Magnus’ forearm as he’s carried bridal style into his room, and he barely maneuvers them well enough through the entryway to keep Taako from knocking his head against the doorframe. 

“Oh, really,” Taako slurs, and Magnus is surprised just how much a mess Taako can be and still make a mess of him. Taako snickers as Magnus looks away with a smile. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You could keep it down,” Magnus hisses, his own bubbling laughter an affront to the quiet blanketing them that he was desperately trying to preserve. 

“You could put me down,” Taako retorts. He winces as his feet twist over each other, painstakingly kicking off one of his shoes. It falls to the floor with a loud thud. “But why would you want to do that.”

“Shit-” Magnus cringes, and he isn’t able to listen for the stirring of his crew being woken up as Taako cackles against his ear. “This is really becoming a problem with the two of us, you know that?”

“Hm,” Taako hums, faking thought as Magnus lays him down on his bed gently, ignoring his protesting whine. “It’s only a problem if you don’t like it.”

“I never said I didn’t,” Magnus says, even as Taako makes a knowing noise in the back of his throat. “I mean, just once, I’d like to not have to literally carry your drunk ass home from another night out.”

“Oh, well sue me,” Taako says. He flings one arm over his head as Magnus perches himself at the edge of the bed. “Next time I’ll just keep myself from twisting my ankle, as if that’s something I can hel- ow! Shit!”

Magnus jumps at the protest, slowing his movements as he carefully lifts Taako’s feet into his lap. Taako pulls his good leg away, bent at the knee casually as the other remains outstretched in Magnus’ tender grip.

“You could warn a guy, next time,” Taako says. His eyes stare down the bed, still bleary with sleep and alcohol, yet the jolt of pain seemed to have sobered him, just a bit. “One wrong move from either of us an’ I’d kick you so hard your black eye would last until next cycle.”

“Sorry,” Magnus says softly. His fingers trace over the swollen flesh of Taako’s ankle, his brow knitted with concerned sincerity as he probes the joint for any signs of further damage. Taako tenses when he presses a little too hard into a particularly sore spot, sucking in a breath between his teeth; when Magnus looks up to apologize, Taako’s heavy-lidded eyes seem to stare at him almost wistfully.

Magnus flushes under the attention, squirming under the intensity of it. “Would you like me to wake up Merle?” 

Taako makes a soft sound to negate him, shifting to prop himself up on the pillows by his headboard. “’S fine. It’ll probably be okay by morning.”

“You sure?” Magnus asks, and Taako’s lips curl into a soft smile. One hand crawls its way down the duvet, his fingers leaving behind goosebumps as they dance up Magnus’ arms in intricate designs. 

“Why’re you always worrying yourself stupid, big guy?” Taako croons. His nails fiddle with the hem of Magnus’ sleeve, tugging just enough to let his charm pull Magnus the rest of the way into his orbit. 

“Why’d you wear those ridiculous fuckin’ shoes everywhere?” Magnus says in response.

Taako pulls at him, both physically and with the enticing aura of his tired, makeup-smudged face set slack and drunk in the lamplight of his room, and Magnus can’t help but flop onto the bed beside him. The mattress shakes with the shift of weight, making Taako roll towards him lazily, his hair trailing behind him in a river of golden coils. Magnus’ hands twitch by his sides, itching to tangle themselves up in it and pull the elf closer.

“I dunno,” Taako sighs against his chest, his voice mischievous and light. The scent of sweat and alcohol on his breath mingles between them as he presses nearer, their chests flush against each other. “Maybe I like forcing you to sweep me up in those big, strong arms of yours.”

“Hm,” Magnus hums, barely hearing himself over the blood rushing in his ears, the frantic pace of his heart. “Do you now?”

“Maybe I like being pressed up right against you,” he continues. Manicured nails run down Magnus’ chest, scraping his skin, making him shiver. “Maybe I like gettin’ you in my room while we’re both drunk and stupid,” his hands wrap their way around Magnus hips, running along his waistband as his lips move to brush against his ear, “and you’re oh so sexy.”

“Taako,” Magnus breathes, and his own hands move up, under Taako’s arms and around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

“Maybe,” he breathes, and now his mouth is just close enough to brush against Magnus’ face, his breath warm and dewy, “I just want you, that badly.”

And that makes Magnus choke, punching the air out of his lungs as he inches in closer. Taako is pulling at him, reeling him in, and their lips are barely touching, the two breathing in each other’s air and all he wants to do is close the gap between them and let Taako kiss him senseless-

He waits a beat too long; he only realizes his eyes are closed when he opens them to see Taako staring back at him, a little desperate, a little apprehensive, and he can tell Taako won’t bridge the distance himself, alone.

“Taako,” Magnus says, and he pushes himself back against the wall and out of his grip. “Not now.”

He can feel Taako recoil, his eyes turning downwards as they grow cold with an icy nonchalance that barely conceals his hurt with the drunken stupor dragging behind it. He tries to turn, but Magnus keeps him in his embrace, melting as a burly hand runs down his back.

“T’morrow,” Magnus murmurs, “when we’re sober. We’ll talk about it then, okay?”

“I’m just,” Taako scoffs at himself. “Fuckin’ stupid. I’m a fuckin’ idiot. Can’t say shit unless I’m sloshed off my ass-“

“Taako, no,” Magnus says, a slow whine as he holds Taako in a firm, grounding grip. “You’re wonderful, don’t say that.”

“I don’t-“ Taako sighs, heavy tongue tripping over his words. He presses his face against Magnus’ shoulder. “I can’t- I have to, fuck, I don’t know how to go about this.”

“Fuck if I know, either,” Magnus says. “But we’ll figure it out.”

Taako gives an exaggerated groan as he settles. He flips the corner of the duvet up, folding it over him and cocooning himself against Magnus’ chest. “Stay the night, at least.”

“Of course,” Magnus laughs. The deep rumble of his chest is soothing against the agitated twitch of Taako’s ears, and Magnus sighs with relief, and a flood of affection he’s too dumb to hide anymore, when he feels Taako finally relax against him, laying still and content beside him for the rest of the night. “Feelings can wait until the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @daisybrien


End file.
